Tools, such as ratchets, sometimes malfunction and need to be repaired to replace a broken part. The tool can be sent to a manufacturer or outside repair center to fix the malfunctioning part. However, doing so requires time and delays any work being done with the tool. Accordingly, systems exist to repair tools in the field for quicker repair as compared to sending the tool to an offsite repair facility.
Repairing a tool in the field requires the user to have extensive knowledge of the tool and the inner workings thereof. For example, in repairing a ratchet wrench, many repair systems require the larger components of the ratchet wrench to be inserted into the ratchet head body and additional small components be placed around the larger components. This assembly can be complicated and time consuming to a user who lacks extensive knowledge regarding the inner workings of the tool. Additionally, the small parts of the ratchet tool can be lost by the user, regardless of the expertise in repairing the tool or knowledge of the inner workings of the tool.
Some prior art systems assemble several components of the tool into a “sub-assembly” for easier repair of the tool. If any component of the sub-assembly malfunctions, a new sub-assembly can be inserted into the tool to speed up repair time. However, even with the sub-assembly system, small parts must be placed around the sub-assembly, and can be lost or difficult to assemble for a user who lacks extensive knowledge of the tool.